kaleidostarfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Major Secondary Characters
Kalos Eldos Kalos is the owner of Kaleido Stage and boss of Sora and her friends. Before he found Kaleido Stage, he used to perform magic tricks with Sarah and their other friend, Andy, a songwriter. Kalos' magic tricks always made the audience applaud and amazed. But an accident happened that caused Kalos to lose his ability to perform magic. He used what money he had to start Kaleido Stage with Sarah following him into the company as a performer and singer. While Kalos seems kind of strict and a bit mean sometimes, he really has a good heart and always thinks about his performers first. When Kalos first met Sora, he saw some kind of potential in her which led to his decision of letting her perform during Romeo and Juliet when a performer was unable to go on. After that moment, Kalos let Sora join having the confident feeling that someday the audience would flock to see what Sora was up to. Kalos has a crush on Sarah and doesn't seem to want to let her go for any reason. But in one episode, when Kalos felt as if Sarah should pursue her own dream, he agreed to let her go only for Sarah to stay on her own free will. Kalos seems to know about The Legendary Great Maneuver while not physically able to perform it. Manami Yura Manami is Sora's best friend from Japan before she came to America. It is unknown how long Sora and Manami have known one another, but they really get along together. Sometimes, it would seem that Manami plans things without consulting Sora and Sora ultimately agrees to them. Manami's debut episode was following Sora and Layla's partnership from their first show of Arabian Nights. She had came to see Sora's regretful face only to be surprised that Sora has made her dream of joining the company come true. She attends college and was attending classes in Boston when she visited Sora at Kaleido Stage. While she seems focused on her school work, her true dream is to have her own hair salon. She and Sora used to play barber together with Manami trimming Sora's hair. Manami is there at the end of both seasons to see Sora perform The Legendary Great Maneuver and The Angel's Maneuver in Swan Lake. She even admits that thanks to seeing Sora and Layla's performance, she wants to make her dream more of a reality than ever before. When Sora came back to Japan after the Circus Festival, Manami's words was the key that caused Sora to return to Cape Mary, saying that she didn't want to see Sora's regretful face right now. Sarah Dupont Sarah is one of the many characters that Sora meets when she first joins Kaleido Stage. Sarah is not only a singer, performer and long time friend of Kalos, she also is the dorm supervisor with a heart of gold and a silly personality. In her free time, Sarah studies karate and is quite skillful. When Sora went to ask for a room change, Sarah came lunging out in a flying kick that caused Sora to bend all the way back. Sarah saw this and demanded Sora teach her while forcing her into her room. It was at this time that Sora learns who the real Sarah is (Anna and Mia discover this later when having a party in Sora's dorm room). When Sora was chosen to perform with Layla, Sarah's strange but beneficial advice helped Sora conquer her fears of falling off the tightrope and into the fire, which was supposed to happen during the fight scene climax. Sarah seems to know about Paulina from Theatrical Camp and asked Sora how she was after she came back from her special performance with them. In one episode, Sarah felt like Kalos didn't want her around anymore when their old friend, Andy, came back asking Sarah to join him. But when Sora secretly broadcasts Kalos' true feelings for her, she stays at his side. Like the rest of Sora's friends, Sarah never misses a chance to see Sora performing. Charlotte and Julie Charlotte and Julie are two performers of Kaleido Stage who hated Sora since the moment she joined Kaleido Stage. Charlotte has blonde hair while Julie has short blue hair in a ponytail. The two are almost never seen without the other one by their side. While Charlotte always talks about how they should have been chosen for something that Sora got, Julie always adds that if she did this or that, she would be perfect at it. They both are fans of Layla Hamilton and seemed to have fondness for Rosetta Passel. These two seem to have their hate for Sora up longer than anyone Sora has had direct contact with. They stayed at Kaleido Stage after Yuri took over, starting to regret their decision as the audience kept growing smaller and how Sora's group was getting a lot more attention with the addition of Layla to their group, until he fired them. After that, they joined Sora and Layla in training at the Grand Canyon for the Legendary Great Maneuver with much respect for Sora's hard work and determination. In New Wings, w''hen Sora sees them again in New York, they have become Layla's personal assistants and they now treat Sora as their friend. At first, they weren't sure what to make of May or how she behaved when meeting her for the first time. Cathy Taymor '''Cathy' Taymor is a woman who works on Broadway and meets Sora in New Wings. Sora and Cathy first meet when Layla invites Sora to perform on Broadway with her in Salome in Vegas. Cathy seems to be a hot headed woman who is rather annoyed by "rich girls" like Layla and always tries to motivate everyone around her. But she really is a great person when you really get to know her and seems to be Layla's new partner while on Broadway (something that seemed to hurt Sora's feelings). While Cathy sees Sora as a wonderful and entertaining performer, she sees May in a lesser light as someone who can't really entertain her. And when she was partnered with Leon, Cathy is upset that there seems to be no kind of emotion between them in their comeback show. When Cathy joins Layla in coming to Kaleido Stage, she becomes a partner for Mia and always tries to encourage Mia's creative mind. It was actually through Cathy's aide that Mia planned how to fit the Angel's Maneuver into Swan Lake. Mr. Kenneth Mr. Kenneth is one of the people who invested in Kaleido Stage before the start of the series. He's seen as an old man with a long nose, black suit and hat while walking with a cane. Like Kalos, he too saw interest in Sora after she joined Kaleido Stage. He first appeared when he insisted Sora be the leading role in The Little Mermaid. After seeing how Sora did, Mr. Kenneth saw her true potential as a performer. He also chooses Sora to be Layla's partner for the Arabian Nights performance, stating he'd double their budget if she got the part. She especially surprised him when he came to watch Sora and Layla's audition for the performance. During Yuri's time controlling Kaleido Stage, he stayed true to the company despite everyone else bailing out. He goes to see Sora when she is training in the Grand Canyon for the Legendary Great Maneuver with Layla. Mr. Kenneth doesn't make much of a appearance in New Wings until Sora returns after the Circus Festival incident when he wants Sora to perform in the exhibition show alongside her friends. He is last seen watching Sora's performance in Swan Lake at the series' end. Jean Benigni Jean is the father of Marion Benigni and is a set designer. He helps to bring the stage to life for each of Kaleido Stage's shows by creating some of the stages where the performers perform their shows on. Jean was the one who told Sora of Marion's past when she is acting mean towards her and Sora's friends. Jean isn't really seen much but is always there for Sora and her friends when she needs it. He comments that when Sora puts her mind to something, it always finds a way of working out. He joins Marion, Johnathan, Ken and Jerry when Sora's friends form Freedom Lights after Yuri takes over Kaleido Stage. Jean showed Marion her mother's performance journal, which helped inspire her to perform on the Children's Stage. He is a good friend of Kalos. He also had a wife named Cynthia, who was not only Marion's mother, but a trampoline star on Kaleido Stage. She died, before the series began, because of a stage incident and it left Marion very hurt inside. But being with Sora helped Marion recover, something that made Jean happy to see. Jerry Jerry, or "Mr. Policeman" as Sora and some of her friends call him, is a character that appears since Kaleido Star's first episode. He also is one of the only characters of a different race among everyone else. He works for the Cape Mary police station and personally gave Sora a ride to Kaleido Stage from the station when they mistake her for a runaway child. Jerry likes to call himself "Sora's number one fan" since he is a big fan of Kaleido Stage as well after Sora tells Jerry her dream. When with Ken during their trip to Japan to see Sora after leaving, he calls Ken "Sora's number two fan" out loud, much to Ken's displeasure. In a later episode in the second season, Jerry reveals that he was once picked on as a child which caused him to bulk himself up over the years. Jerry is always there for Sora's shows and is always seen in the audience somewhere. During New Wings, he needs Sora and Ken's help when he wants to propose to Kate before his 30th birthday is up (which was the same day as the episode), but can't find her and is extremely nervous. When he finally catches up to her, a robbery takes place in the bank and he is left tied up while Sora tries to perform for the criminal. After Sora succeeds in making him smile and willingly surrender himself to the police, he tells Kate that he would like "to place her in eternal arrest" (his way of proposing to her while riddled with embarassment). Kate said she would love to and Jerry is overfilled with joy. Kate Kate is a less seen character of Kaleido Star and is a medical doctor for the performers at Kaleido Stage. She is a long time friend of Jerry since they were kids. She first appears when Sora's father was brought to the hospital and again when Sora went to Marine Park to train for Arabian Nights. She also helped Layla when she injured her shoulder while training for the Legendary Great Maneuver. Kate is a very kind and generous person but is quite serious about her work and can be strict about making sure her patients do what she tells them to. She is always with Jerry when going to see Sora's shows. In New Wings, she is apart of a bank robbery and is held hostage along with Jerry. After the robbery was over, Jerry lets Kate know about how he felt about her and accepted Jerry's proposal. Hannah and Barbara Hannah and Barbara are characters only seen in New Wings. Like Charlotte and Julie, the two are never seen without the other and love Anna and her comedy jokes, which they laugh at always no matter if Anna thinks they're funny or not. Hannah has orange hair while Barbara has tan skin and light yellow hair. Alongside Anna, they are a comedy trio and always perform with Anna. They were apart of Anna's giant caterpillar outfit with Ken and Anna and performed in Swan Lake alongside Anna. They helped Anna train for her comedic debut during the show, which caused the entire audience to laugh. Their final appearance is in the Kaleido Star OVA The Princess Without A Smile. Their names are probably based off of the old cartoon team of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, who the Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. founders, producers and directors. Alen Reuben Alen is a former teacher of trapeze artists, with his last students being Leon and Sophie. Alen was known to have taught some of the greatest performers before he retired. In his debut appearance, Alen has been stopping by an old student of his to ask him for more money (his automatic response was so that he could buy more alcohol). Rosetta meets Alen and hounds him to teach her trapeze. At first, he turns her down thinking Kaleido Stage is slipping for hiring someone like Rosetta, but he agrees to after seeing Rosetta's diabolo skills and she makes him take back what he said. He is the one that tells Sora and her friends the truth about Sophie. Prior to the series' start, Sophie and Leon's parents had died and they never seem to get along with their relatives. When he had came to ask to take Leon and Sophie in as students, he says they were eager to give them up. Through training, he saw Leon had weak upper body strength and could easily recognize Sophie as the better sibling. He trained Leon rigorously with exercises such as juggling steel balls. When Alen saw that Sophie could be capable of performing the Angel's Maneuver, he started working her harder than ever, even to the point that Sophie couldn't continue during a live performance. Leon then breaks their bond with Alen and takes his little sister. After seeing Sora performing on stage with her friends, Alen seems to believe that Sora is the one to perfect the Angel's Maneuver and is seen in the audience of Kaleido Stage's Swan Lake applauding. Sora's aunt Midori and Sora's uncle Ryoku Sora's Foster Parents are Sora's aunt and uncle that take Sora in when her real parents passed away shortly after seeing Kaleido Stage's performance of Alice in Wonderland. They both love Sora with all their hearts and treat her as their own child. They were both very worried about Sora leaving to join Kaleido Stage, but they allowed her to go in the end. Sora's uncle first appeared when he came to see Sora during the time Cinderella was playing. He saw how difficult things were for Sora and was almost certain that she should have come home with him. He suffers from a heart attack and Sora rushes to his side despite her time on stage coming filled with tears. After seeing how much Sora loves the stage, he leaves her behind when he returns. Midori makes her first appearance when they come to America after Yuri takes over Kaleido Stage. During the same episode, she gives birth to Yume, Sora's new baby sister that Sora named after the Japanese word for "dream". They appear again when Sora returns to Japan after the Circus Festival and are always seen during the final episode of both seasons like Manami. Mr. Hamilton Mr. Hamilton is the father of Layla Hamilton and one of the people who invested in Kaleido Stage. Despite seeing how much his daughter loves performing on stage, he has high hopes of seeing Layla as an actress someday and hopes she'll give up on stage performing. After the death of Layla's mother, he buried himself in work to forget about it. Despite this, Layla worked especially hard at Kaleido Stage in hopes that she could make her father happy again, but to no avail. Thanks to Sora's efforts, he delivered a message to Layla on her birthday, telling her how much he loved her. Unknown to him, after Yuri took over Kaleido Stage and kicked Sora and her friends out, Layla returned to help Sora disguised as the Masked Star (he had thought that Layla would be in London on her fil m set, in which she left to be with Sora). When her identity is revealed during Sora and Layla's performance at the competition, he is very upset with her and questioned why she would intentionally leave her filming and return. Layla explained that she wouldn't be satisfied until she could perform a "perfect" show, and she felt she could with Sora as her partner. After that, he tells Layla to at least return to London and finish filming and leaves without a word. It wasn't until Yuri invited him to see Sora and Layla performing the Legendary Great Maneuver that he tells Layla how magnificent a performer she is. He is strangely absent during the second season, New Wings, despite the fact that Layla returns. Miss Passel Miss Passel is the mother of Rosetta Passel, her diabolo teacher as well as Rosetta's agent. She made an offscreen appearance in Rosetta's debut episode, speaking to her on the phone after Kalos was going to end her contract with Kaleido Stage. She didn't fully appear until Rosetta's return episode in New Wings. She came to Kaleido Stage after Rosetta ran away from home to join the company, knowing for sure that is where Rosetta went. After chasing her to the empty stage (with Sora, Ken, Kalos and Jerry), her true identity beyond Rosetta's agent was revealed and she tried to reason with Rosetta to just let her chance to rejoin the Kaleido Stage cast go. But Rosetta then told her mother everything about Kaleido Stage that made her want to join them, including her feelings about seeing Sora and Layla perform The Legendary Great Maneuver, causing her to see Rosetta differently. Her decision of letting Rosetta join Kaleido Stage was settled after she saw Sora and Rosetta laughing together, remembering Kaleido Stage is where Rosetta truly smiled again. While she did fear that Rosetta would become a machine again, she was confident that Rosetta wouldn't have that chance again, probably since Sora mentioned earlier that she wouldn't be able to since she'd probably go through hard times and even want to cry. After asking Kalos to care for Rosetta and makes sure to pay her regular "diabolo performance" fee, she blows a kiss to Rosetta and left. She returned in the series' finale, amazed to see Rosetta performing trapeze in Swan Lake. Macquarie Macquarie is the maid that lives with Layla at her residence in Cape Mary, along with Cathy, Charlotte and Julie. She seems extremely fond of Layla, always referring to her as "Miss Layla" when in her prescience or when speaking about her. She has very little screen time but is always seen when moments involve Layla. At the end of the final episode, she tells Layla that she has given up her maid job in hopes of performing with Layla, in which she is happy to hear. During the first OVA, she is seen with Layla training as Sora is on the phone with Layla. Mute and Alice Mute and his partner Alice are two performers Sora met in France during New Wings. They were also competitors in the Circus Festival, wanting to win the festival so their performing group, made of them and their friends, to be acknowledged. During Sora's time training with Yuri for the Angel's Maneuver, Sora continued to believe Mute and Alice were her friends. But that belief was shattered after she saw Mute and Alice steal their performance, their outfits and go on to perform before them. But their maneuver failed and it ended with Mute being injured. This completely shattered Sora's beliefs and she ended up crying on stage and dropped out of the competition. However, they reappear when Sora is performing in Swan Lake, watching her performance. They are moved by Sora's Angel Maneuver and end up performing together again on Kaleido Stage. After this, it's unknown whether Mute and Alice are still Sora's friends. Donna Walker Donna is an ex-Kaleido Stage performer that gave birth to Sora and Layla's dreams of joining the company. Sora and Layla first saw her as Alice from Alice in Wonderland when they were children. She doesn't really appear until New Wings when Sora is having difficult times with the Angel's Maneuver. Sora meets Donna in her new life job, a dog trainer. She shows Sora that even when the performers at the Circus Festival all seem cruel and mean, they all have angel hearts inside, but they are hidden by all the competition. These words helped Sora bring her stage to life during Swan Lake. She returns again to see Sora perform in the final episode of the series. Category:Characters